The cat that once was a girl
by Adelyna12
Summary: Even though she betrayed her little sister, she didn't care. Now, she would pay because her lover, her sister and all the kingdom are looking for her. Inu/Kag story! New Summary! CHAPTER 9 is up!
1. A strange black cat

**HELLO.**

**This is my new story!**

**It's my first Inuyasha story,so please don't be rude.**

**And...if the words are missing,AGAIN,I...I...well PM me.**

**Anyway...Enjoy!**

_Summary:Inuyasha was at shopping with his girlfriend,Kikyo,when he found a little black cat on the cat's name was didn't knew that once he will bring that kitty home,he would find out that she is talking!This is an Inu/Kag story!Bad summary,I know...anyway,please R&R!_

**P.S:When someone is thinking something, the words will be like **_this_**.**

Chapter 1 -The strange black cat

"Oh,come on!Why I have to come with you to shopping?I will be very very veeeery bored!" the golden eyed boy said

"Inuyasha,stop complaining!I don't have enough money,so you have to come with me!I really need a dress." Kikyo said

"A dress?For what?" he asked

"Please,don't tell me you frogot." the black haired girl said

Inuyasha didn't know what his girlfriend was talking about.

"Uh...well..."

"How could you froget?I told you that I need a dress for when we would go to the ball!The queen Mizuri,and her daughter,the princess Sango,invited us." Kikyo explained

"Oh,I remember now!Sango!My childhood friend!" Inuyasha said making an I-know-who-she-is face

"I'm glad you ,let's go!" Kikyo said grabing Inuyasha's hands**(A/N Inuyasha isn't a demon in this story)**

After a very long walk,Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived to the fashion shop,named:Pretty 'N Pink

"Pretty 'N Pink?" Inuyasha asked

"What kind of store is this?"

"It's a store with ball can see from the name that

there are many pink dresses." Kikyo explained to the silver-haired boy

"Oh, ,did you find any dress?" Inuyasha asked aleardy bored

"Inuyasha!We didn't even entered the store!Please be patient.I need to find a suit for you, know that." the brown eyed girl said

"But,I hate suits!And you know that very well!" Inuyasha said angrily

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand,and entered in the store.

"Look at this beautiful dress!" Kikyo said admiring the wonderful dress

It was a pink and white dress,like princesess wear,and with a little glitter.

"Inuyasha!Come and look at this dress!" Kikyo said calling Inuyasha

"Coming!" he shouted

He was next to Kikyo,looking at the dress with disgust.

"Isn't this dress absolutely magnificent?" Kikyo asked not looking away from the pink dress

" isn' 's 's too girly." he said

"Obviously it's girly,baka!I'm not a man to wear suits and other things!I'm a girl!And I want this dress!" Kikyo said with a comanding tone

"Oh, many is it?" Inuyasha asked grabbing his wallet

"Uh...well,5000.0000 dollars." Kikyo said hesitantly

"WHAT?HOW MANY?" Inuyasha yelled

"5000.0000 dollars." Kikyo said again

"I heard you from the first time!" Inuyasha said nervously

"Then why do you asked again?"

"Because...oh,nevermind.I'm going to pay this stupid girly dress..." Inuyasha said leaving

Kikyo 's the Inuyasha she was sure that Inuyasha was loving her,because he was buying everything she wanted,even if it costed a 100000000000000 dollars!**(A/N LOL)**

"I payed let's go.I'm tired." he said

"Ok,let's go." she also said

They walked in silence,when suddenly,Kikyo screamed.

"Kikyo!Are you alright?What happened?" Inuyasha asked quickly

"I-Inuyasha!Look!There is a little black kitty over there!" Kikyo said with tears in her eyes

"So,what?" he asked

"I think she is lost!" Kikyo said

"So,what?" Inuyasha asked again

"I MEAN GO AND GET IT,BAKA!" Kikyo yelled

"Ok,ok!I'm going!" Inuyasha said going after the black kitty

"Look!Here it is!" he said giving the cat to Kikyo

"Oh!She's so cute!" Kikyo said playing with her

"If you say ,what are you planning to do with her?" Inuyasha asked watching the black haired girl

"Isn't obvious?We're gonna keep this little playful kitty!" the black haired girl said smiling at the cat

"What?But you know that I hate cats!They are so-" Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw the dark aura around Kikyo

"They are so what...Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in a creepy evil voice

"Uh...c-cute?" he said/asked

"That's right!Now let's go!" Kikyo said smiling

After 20 minutes,they arrived home.

"Inuyasha,I'm going to take a friend of mine." Kikyo said

"Ok." he said

"Please,don't hurt the kitty!Play with her!" the black haired girl said

" ...bye." he said waving to his girlfriend

"Bye, little cute kitty!" Kikyo said closing the door

Inuyasha was lieing on his bed.

The kitty was sitting on the floor watching him.

He wanted to fall asleep,when a girl voice said:

"Your girlfriend is really pretty."

"W-Who?Who said that?" he said watching around the room

"Isn't obvious?It' me!The kitty!" the cat said jumping on the bed

" .HELL?" Inuyasha yelled horrified

"Y-Y-You...y-you can talk?" he asked surprised

"Duh!Sure I can!Who are you thinking is speaking now?The walls?" the kitty said

"My name is ,you are Inuyasha,right?" the kitty said smiling**(A/N Something like that is even possible?A cat to smile?)**

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"I heard your girlfriend,Kikyo,saying your name." the black cat said

"Oh...So,your name is Kagome...Explain to me something..." he said in a very calm voice

"What should I explain you?" Kagome asked

"HOW THE HELL YOU CAN TALK?YOU ARE JUST A STUPID CAT!"

"I'm not stupid!I will explain ..."

**I'm done with this chapter!Please review,and no flames!**

**Bye,bye!**

**Adelyna11**


	2. Human?

**Here is chapter 2!Thanks for reviews and favorites! :)**

Chapter 2-Human?

"Well...I'm like a magical cat." Kagome said

"I don't ...you can't talk when Kikyo is home." Inuyasha said

"I aleardy know I talk she would probably freak out and die..." Kagome said

Inuyasha gave her a strange look.

"I'm just kidding..." she said

"It's not like I don't like her or something..." the black cat said hesitantly

Inuyasha gave her another look.

"Oh,fine!I don't like her!She is acting with me like I'm a doll or something!It's really annoying!"

"Ok,I'm going to take a shower...see ya'." he said leaving

"He's strange...but cute..." Kagome the kitty whispered

Inuyasha was done taking the shower,dressed up and now he was going to see what is the black cat doing.

He didn't opened his eyes,and just said

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Oh,hello,Inuyasha.I'm eating this pizza." Kagome said

He opened his eyes and said:

"WHAT?WHERE IS THE BLACK CAT?WHO ARE YOU?' he said surprised when he saw a beautiful black haired girl

"I'm Kagome you is my human form."

"K-Kagome?I think I'm dreaming...you look a little bit like Kikyo...sure I'm dreaming!" he said trying to convince himself that it's just a dream

"You are don't is me!I mean not me!Because I'm a cat!This is just my human are you so surprised?"

"Then...why do you look a little like Kikyo?" he asked confused

"I don't look like her!Stop comparing me with her!Leave me alone!Meow!" she said transforming in her cat from again

"Inuyasha!Im home!" Kikyo said entering the door

"Hello." he said

"You are eating pizza?AGAIN?You want to be fat?What I told you?You have to eat vegetables!And fruits!Be like me!A vegeterian!" Kikyo said pointing to her

"Again with her stupid talks about healthy food..." Inuyasha mumbled

"Did you say something?" Kikyo said

"No,no!Nothing." he quickly said

"I buyed you something!Look!You like it?" Kikyo said pointing to a pink suit

"I HATE IT!YOU KNOW THAT I HATE PINK!" he yelled

"Inuyasha!Stop yelling!This suit maches my dress!It's perfect!" Kikyo said

"No!I don't like it!" he protested

"But..." Kikyo said

"NO BUTS!I DON'T LIKE IT!" he said leaving outside

"Oh,god...why he has to be so stubborn?" Kikyo asked herself loud

"Meow!" Kagome said

"Oh,little cute kitty!Come at mommy!I buyed a dress for you!Look it's pink!Your favourite colour,right?" Kikyo asked smiling at the cat

_ isn't my favourite 's blue!_

Kagome thought

_Why Kikyo has to buy always pink clothes!It's obvious that I like blue!_

Inuyasha thought

The sun was going down,and Kikyo was ready to sleep.

"You are not going to sleep,Inuyasha?" she asked

"Nah...I can't sleep." he said

"Ok, night." Kikyo said closing her eyes

"Good night." he whispered and kissed her forehead

Inuyasha was going outside to have some fresh air.

"Inuyasha." the black cat said

"Hey, are not asleep?" he asked sitting down on a chair that was outside

" is sleeping?" she asked

" can transform if you want." Inuyasha said

"Ok." she said trasnforming

She was wearing a long blue dress,and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Inuyasha looked at her amazed by her beautifulness,and said:

"You look very beautiful." and then quickly covered his mouth

_Stupid me!Why I said that?She is just a stupid cat..._

Kagome blushed.

"Uh...thank you." she said

"You really don't like the suit Kikyo buyed for you,right?" she asked

"Yeah...who would like a pink suit?" he asked not expecting a n answer

"Yeah,you're right." she said

Inuyasha was schocked,he never had meet a girl or a cat who doesn't like pink.

"Look,if you want...I mean,I know that Kikyo tomorrow goes to an interview to a job,and...if you want I can go to buy you a suit for the ball..." Kagome said hesitantly

"Uh..."

"Sure..."

_Why she wants to buy me a suit?Kagome could...no,no!It can't be!_


	3. Preparing for the ball

**OMG thank you everyone for your reviews!I really appreciate it!**

**And thank you Guest for giving me that idea with Koga :) You're great!**

**I hope you will like this chapter! ^_^**

~Chapter 3~ Preparing for the ball

"Meowww!What a beautiful morning!" Kagome said

"Kikyo,I said that I don't want to!" Inuyasha yelled from down staires

"But,Inuyasha!The suit is amazing!Why you don't want to wear it?" Kikyo yelled too

"Because I hate pink!I like blue!" he said

"Look,Inuyasha I'm going to my interview for the job,and I will be home at six,ok?" the black haired girl said grabbing her purple bag

"It seems that the beautiful pair has a little problem..." Kagome whispered giggling

"Why are you giggling,Kagome?" Inuyasha asked entering Kikyo's room because Kagome was sleeping there

"Uh... left?Can I transform now?" she asked

"Yeah,she left." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone

Kagome was now wearing a red short dress with white sandals.

"How come you always can change your clothes?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Oh,well that's a good question,Inuyasha." Kagome said

"I imaginate the clothes I wanna wear,and BAM I wear those clothes!" the beautiful girl said

"Wow!This is so cool!But...you never told me...why you can transform?It's really confusing you know?" the sliver haired boy asked

"Uh...Inuyasha!Look,it's late!We have to go to buy you a suit!" Kagome said changing the subject,and grabbing Inuyasha by the hand.

He blushed.

_Why is she holding my hand?And why the hell I am blushing?I have a girlfriend!Kagome is just a cat...nothing more._

They walked a little,and arrived at a very big store named:Suits and Ties for Mans

"Ok,so...what suit I should wear?" Inuyasha asked

"Hmm...let me think." Kagome said making an I'm-thinking face

"A blue suit!It's perfect,right?" Inuyasha said happily

"No!A black suit matches you perfectly!A blue suit is too...colourful."Kagome explained to him

"But,I thought that you like blue!" he said

"I like blue very much,but,the suits shouldn't be a second...where are you going to wear this suit?Because I saw Kikyo's ugly pink dress,and I was wondering where are you two going." the black haired girl said

"Uh,well...my childhood friend,Sango,the princess,and her mother Mizuri,invited me and Kikyo at Sango's 17th Aniversay." Inuyasha explained to Kagome

"Oh...I understant ,we would buy that black suit over there,and we are ?" Kagome asked

"Ok...go and buy it and let's go." Inuyasha said

Kagome buyed the suit for Inuyasha and said:  
"Uh...Inuyasha,you can go alone I have to go to get something." Kagome said hesitantly

"To get what?" he asked suspicious

"Uh...well,something!Please,go away!I will be back home in 10 minutes!'kay?" she asked

"Ok...but you better come back." Inuyasha said leaving

"I will..." the black haired girl whispered

_I hope Inuyasha will not find out.I have to buy a dress for me too.I want to go to that ball!I want to have a little fun,it's really boring staying all day in that I will go and buy a dress for me,too._

Kagome was thinking.

She entered a store named:Kitty Cute Blue

"Excuse me,miss,you have some blue dresses around here?" Kagome asked politely

"Sure I have sweety!Let me show you!" the blonde woman said

"I have this beautiful long dress 's very you like it?And it's blue." the woman said

"I love it!How many is it?" Kagome asked

"10.000 dollars." the blonde woman said smiling

" it is." Kagome said

(A/N here is the link for the dress:

.ro/search?hl=ro&gs_rn=11&gs_ri=psy-ab&cp=7&gs_id=q&xhr=t&q=blue+dream+palace&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.45645796, &biw=1536&bih=783&um=1&ie=UTF-8&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=_cd8UdLdKcqitAai7oGICw#um=1&hl=ro&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=blue+dresses&oq=blue+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0j0i24l6.2887.4475.0.4..779.9j1.10.0...0.0. ..1c.1. .bJYJv2pLbmg&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.45645796, &fp=eea64a5b728f1562&biw=1536&bih=783&imgrc=lFa19_ZfeE6usM%3A%3BjW_fycYCk1EG9M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F06% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fbaby-blue-prom-dresses%252F%3B360%3B600

And for Kikyo's dress,too :

.ro/search?hl=ro&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1536&bih=783&q=pink+dresses&oq=pink+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0j0i24l3.433.2160.0.2..723.9j1.10.0...0.0.. .1ac.1. .gg96UQEGwzk#imgrc=F4Y3-TDzSaVYKM%3A%3BVq6WKyLn1yo0SM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252FPublic%252FUploads%252FProducts%252F20120229% 252FFull%252520Skirt%252520Crystal%252520Encrusted %252520Bust%252520Floor%252520Straight%252520Strap less%252520Drop%252520Pink%252520Dresses% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . % %3B934%3B1556 )

_I will definetly go to that I don't care if they would find out the ...be prepared._


	4. Princess Sango's Age Ceremony

**Hello! Here is chapter 4. I deleted the previous chapter, because it was awful! Gomen! Q_Q**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll definetly will go to that ball. This should be the last time when Kikyo gets what she wants..._

"Inuyasha! Dress up, please! We have to go in 5 minutes!" the black haired girl said

Kikyo was wearing a pink glittering dress, with matching shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytale, with a pink ribon.

_Tch, obsessed with pink like always... _

Kagome thought.

"COMING!" Inuyasha yelled

He was coming downstaires, dressed in the black suit Kagome brought him, a red tie and white shoes.

"You look gorgeous!" Kikyo complimented

"But... you would have looked much better if you would've weared the suit I brought you. Anyway... let's go."

"I don't care... " Inuyasha muttered

"Did you say something?" the brown eyed girl asked, a dark aura emitting from her

"N-No!" Inuyasha said shaking

_She's scary..._

He thought.

"INUYASHA LET'S GO! QUEEN MIZURI AND PRINCESS SANGO MIGHT BE WAITING FOR US!" she yelled from outside

"Well, I'm going, Kagome, he said looking at the cat, don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry, I won't." she lied

Inuyasha and Kikyo left with a taxicab.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Queen Mizuri's castle...

"Sango, please behave nicely. Your childhood friend, Inuyasha, and his girlfriend, Kikyo, are coming at you ball." the queen said

Queen Mizuri had black hair and brown eyes. She resembled Sango very much. She was wearing a big red dress, and her beautiful gold crown.

"Don't worry, mom. I will. I can't wait to meet Inuyasha and Kikyo!" Sango said excitedly

Princess Sango. She was a very beautiful princess. Her hair was long , brownish-blackish, and her eyes were brown.

"Princess Sango, one of the servants said, what do you say about wearing this beautiful yellow dress for you Age Ceremony?"

"It's perfect!" Sango said

Queen Mizuri and another 20 knights, were waiting in the ball room the princess arrival patiently.

The ball room was very big. The walls were yellow with black flowers on them, there were many tables for guests and a buffet.

"Mom, mom!" Sango yelled

"How do I look?" she asked turning around and showing her mother her dress

Her dress was simple, yet beautiful. It was all yellow, with a cute white rose on her chest. Her hair wasn't tied up, but she had her crown on her head.

"You look perfect, sweetheart!" the queen complimented

"Thank you!" she said smiling

"Please sit here, her mother said showing her a chair next to another one, here you will stay while the guests are coming. I will stay next to you."

She seated on the chair.

"The guests are coming!" one of the knights yelled

"Be ready, Sango." the queen said

Sango watched as all the guests were coming in, one by one.

But one of them catched her eye.

"Who is he?" Sango asked her mother, continuing to watch the mysterious guest

"He is Prince Miroku. He's a gentleman." queen Mizori said

The princess couldn't take her eyes off this boy. In her eyes, he was simply gorgeous!

"Your Majesty, prince Miroku said bowing in front of the queen and the princess, I'm honored to by here, at the beautiful's princess Age Ceremony."

Sango was blushing.

_H-He's so cute!_

She said in her mind.


	5. The friends meet again

_Previous chapter:_

_The princess couldn't take her eyes off this boy. In her eyes, he was simply gorgeous!_

_"Your Majesty, prince Miroku said bowing in front of the queen and the princess, I'm honored to by here, at the beautiful's princess Age Ceremony."_

_Sango was blushing._

_H-He's so cute!_

_She said in her mind._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sango was waiting patiently Inuyasha and Kikyo's arrival.

"Sango, queen Mizuri said, I'm going to talk with some important guests. Have fun."

The brown haired girl nodded.

The castle door opened, revealing Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" the princess yelled

She jumped in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she said breaking apart from the hug

"Me too, Sango. You look prettier than when you were little." Inuyasha said smiling

"Thank you! And you look more like a gentleman than you looked when you were little!" Sango said giggling

Both of them started laughing. Kikyo felt jealousy inside her.

_What does Inuyasha doing? I mean, princess Sango is just his friend, right? It's me or they are looking like a couple? Maybe Inuyasha loves her!_

Kikyo screamed inside her head.

Sango, like reading Kikyo's mind, whispered to her ear:

"Don't worry. I don't feel anything for Inuyasha. You can stop worring."

Kikyo gasped.

"H-How did you... ?"

"What's the matter, Kikyo?" the sliver haired boy asked concerned

"Nothing. It's nothing." she quickly said

Sango and Inuyasha talked about their lifes after they got separated.

"You two got separated?" the black haired girl asked

"Yes, Kikyo, the golden eyed boy said, when we were little..."

He started explaining Kikyo how Sango and him were got separated by their parents.

Inuyasha's father was working at a big company, and his mother was a lawyer. His father said that he will be going in Roma, Italy's capital.

His father and mother were originally born in Japan, but moved to Italy when Inuyasha was born.

Even thought they were living in Italy, Inuyasha didn't knew how to speak that language, so his parents learned him japanese.

When they moved to Tokyo, Inuyasha was aleardy 5 years old. In that city, he met princess Sango.

She didn't knew she was a princess, because her mother and her father didn't want to tell her. They were living in a normal house, even thought they were a royal family.

One day, Sango was in the forest. She got lost.

There, she met Inuyasha, playing with a little dog. She explained to him that she got lost, and he helped her to find her parents. From that day on, Sango and Inuyasha stayed together everytime.

But, one day, when Sango was 8 years old, her father died. She was suffering a lot, and her mother too. Her mother, queen Mizuri, thought that it's the time for her to know that she's a princess.

When Sango found out, she was shocked. She kept asking questions like "Why didn't you told me?" , " Why did you kept this as a secret?" and much others.

Her mom said that she wanted to protect her. They couldn't live like a royal family, because her father had a very rare sickness. If the country was to find out about his sickness, and that he couldn't protect his country, they would execute him. Queen Mizuri said that she wanted to protect the country, but the King never let her, saying that is too dangerous for her. The King said that if they would have a daughter or a son, the country would things would work out better, because they'll have a successor that could protect the country better than the Queen.

Eventually, Sango get used to the idea. A month after she found out, Queen Mizuri took her to Japan, the country that belongs to them.

Queen Mizuri and Princess Sango were leading the country very good. Sango was aleardy 15 years old.

One year later, she found out that Inuyasha is living in Japan. She was very glad that she'll meet him, and she invited him to her Age Ceremony.

"And, that's the story." the sliver haired boy said

"So sad..." Kikyo whispered

"Anyway, I'm really glad that we are together again." Sango said smiling sweetly

"So, Inuyasha, tell me, how did you meet Kikyo?" she asked

"Uh, well, I met her when I was at a fast food shop." he said

"Wow, so romantic." Sango ironically

"Let me explain to you, Sango." Kikyo said

_Flashback - How Inuyasha and Kikyo met- KIKYO'S POV_

_Inuyasha was going to a fast food. He loved fast food!_

_He entered McDonalds, and saw me._

_I was one of the employers, and I was cleaning some plates._

_"Excuse me, he said, I want a cheeseburger and a orange juice." _

_"The cheeseburgers aren't healthy." I said_

_"How can you say that?, he yelled, you are working here!"_

_"But, I don't like this job! Come with me, I will show you some good food! It's just around the corner!" _

_I taked his hand, and runned outside._

_"Look, this is a really good restaurant!" I said going in with him_

_"I want two salats with tomatoes, carrots and potatoes, please." I said to the waiter_

_"Sure, I will be back in one minute." the waiter said_

_After we eat the salats, we talked and after some weeks we were dating._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow, really interesting story." Sango said ironically again

"What do you expect? Kikyo yelled, to say that Inuyasha and I met at night and he gave me a rose or what?"

"Calm down!" Inuyasha said to her

_She's a little temperamental. I don't really like her, but if Inuyasha thinks she's the one, I respect he's choice._

Sango thought.

Suddenlly, Inuyasha whispered to Sango:

"I don't really liked the salate. It was gross.." he said making a funny face

Sango started laughing.

"You are very funny, Inuyasha!" she said

"Why are you two laughing?" Kikyo asked with a dark aura around her

"W-We a-aren't l-laughing, ma'am!" the both said in unison and thought:

_She's scary..._

.

.

.


	6. Sad memories

**Sorry, I know I didn't post a long time, but I was at my cousins in Hungary T-T Gomenasai! Here's chapter 6 for you guys!**

∩**(****?▽?)∩**** ∩(?▽?)∩**

Kagome let out a sigh. _It's really hard to prepare for a ceremony. How the hell I should do my hair? And the make up? Ugh, it's driving me crazy!_

The raven haired beauty opened the box where was the dress. (A/N I don't know if I said how the dress was looking, but I will say it now, even if I aleardy said it. Oh, and I had a little help at describing the dress, hehe) Inside the box was laying folded perfectly. She took the dress from the box and looked at her. _Wow, I never saw how beautiful this dress really was... _she said watching in amazement. She tried it on.

It hugged her curves. The flowers which traced around the edge of the midnight blueness of the dress, went on and on, growing over the bow which held the dress together. Like a waterfall, the blue silk flowed downwards, hitting her shapely knees perfectly and showing off the porcelain whiteness of her pale skin, lit up by the darkness of the blue dress. She looked at the dress again, and thought _I can already see the way that I want my hair to flow with it._

Her slightly curly black hair that reached just above her shoulders, was shining. She put a tiara on her head, looked into the mirror, and said to herself:

"This is Kagome. This is the night everyone will know the truth. I'll make you pay Kikyo, be sure I will..."

∩(?▽?)∩ ∩(?▽?)∩

At Sango's Age Ceremony, things were going smoothly. Queen Mizuki was having fun with one of her old friends, Inuyasha was eating like a mad person at a table and Kikyo was scolding him and the guests were having fun.

Sango was sending peeks to Miroku, who was watching the girls. She was dead sure she had seen Miroku groping one of the girls. _What the heck is he doing? I am seeing right? He was really groping that girl? I'm going to ask him!_

The princess turned her head to his direction when she heard a SLAP! Everything she saw was a red palm over prince Miroku's face, and a mad blonde girl blushing and getting angry. _What the hell..._ she thought

She hesitated a little, but eventually go at him, and say:

"Prince Miroku." she had a determined face

He looked at her and smiled kindly. "Oh, the lovely princess Sango!"

She blushed at how he was calling her. " P-Prince Miroku... I-" he cut her quickly by saying:

"Please, call me Miroku. No need to add the "prince"."

"Oh, ok. Then, you can call me Sango."

He smiled, and said: " What do you wanted to say?"

"Uh, I think I saw you groping that girl, she said a little bit embarassed, it's true, or I was just imaginating things?"

Miroku seemed shocked and hurt. " How can you ask me that, my beautiful Sango?" his voice seemed hurt, also.

Sango madly blushed. _M-My b-beautiful S-Sango? He just called me,_ she gulped, _h-his? W-Why is my heart beating so fast? What is this? Is this... is this... love?_

∩(?▽?)∩ ∩(?▽?)∩

Inuyasha was still eating, so Kikyo decided to go and get a cocktail. _I have a bad feeling, _she thought, _like something bad it's about to happen..._

For the first time in many years, her sisters face appeared in her mind.

"Huh?" she accidentally dropped the cocktail

She was looking scared, and a little bit shocked.

"W-Why, why...?" she whispered to herself as she remembered that day...

_Flashback- Kikyo's memory _

_A little black haired girl was playing inside with a ball, and laughing._

_"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled "I told you not to play with the ball inside the house! You will break something! If you do that, mama and papa we'll be really mad at you!"_

_"No they will not be mad, because I won't break anything, Kikyo-oneechan!" the six years old girl said smiling _

_"I'm the big sister and you do what I say!" the black haired girl said _

_"But, Kikyo-oneechan, you're just 3 years older than me!" _

_"I don't c-" Kikyo was cut off by a strange sound_

_"K-Kikyo-oneechan, what is this? It sounds... scary." Kagome said crying_

_"Shh, don't cry! Maybe it's just the wind! Let's go outside and check it out." Kikyo said _

_They did go outside, and found a woman. But it wasn't a normal woman, it was a youkai one!_

_"Ahhhh! Kikyo-oneechan! A youkai! I'm scared!" the little girl yelled hugging her bigger sister_

_"You don't have to be scared! Calm down!" she said to her_

_The youkai was looking really powerful. _(A/N I'm too lazy to explain how she was looking, gomen!) _She looked at the girls and and said:_

_"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi. Where are your stupid parents, human children?" she asked with an evil smile_

_"Mama and papa left! They had some business in the other town." Kikyo said _

_"Oh, then, I'll make sure they'll pay! By transforming one of their daughters in an cat, forever!" she said an started laughing like a maniac (_A/N I mean evilly xD) _. _

_Kagome and Kikyo gasped. "So, let's see. Who will be the lucky one? Hmm, I think... you!" the youkai woman said pointing to Kikyo._

_"M-Me?" Kikyo asked scared. Kagome was still in her arms, but she put her down._

_"K-Kikyo-oneechan! Don't let her transform you into a cat! Please!" Kagome said crying_

_The youkai woman was ready to say her spell. When Kikyo heard the last word, she was scared,and she saw how the dark light was coming in her direction. She didn't want to be a cat. She didn't. So, she did a thing that a bigger sister should never do: she pushed Kagome into the dark light._

_BAM!_

_The woman dissapeard. Kikyo was looking for her sister, to see what happent. _

_"Meow!" she turned her head to the sound of the voice_

_"K-Kagome!" Kikyo gasped, but she quickly changed her face._

_"I... I did the right thing. You should be the one who is cursed, not me. You've always been a pain for me and our parents. Now, I'm glad that I finally got rid of you." the girl said, entering the house, and closing the door, leaving a confused and little black cat outside, in the cold winter air._

_After she closed the door, Kikyo thought: I... I did the right thing. Right?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why... why I remembered this all of sudden?" she said getting angry

"She... she is probably dead right now! I never loved her! Right?" she said, with tears in her eyes. "Then... why I feel so... sad?"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing when the big doors of the castle opened, revealing a raven haired girl.

_To be continued..._

∩(?▽?)∩ ∩(?▽?)∩

**Well, what do you think? I hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


	7. Secrets and Police

**Thank you so so much for the reviews! I'm very happy! I wanted to update quickly, but I didn't had ideas for this chapter! I think this chapter will disappoint some of you, so sorry! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**- Ooo -**

Before she opened the doors, Kagome thought sadly _Should I really do this? I mean, I know that Kikyo was bad with me, but... God! What I am talking about? I should do this!_

She taked a deep breath and opened the doors. Everyone looked at her, amazed by her beauty.

"Wow, just look at her! Her dress is absolutely amazing!" one of them said

"And her hair too!" another one said - "What a beautiful face she has! She must be a princess!" another was heard

The raven haired girl blushed. _Too much attention..._

"Wow, she's a totally beauty!" Inuyasha said moving to Kikyo's left - "Mhmm...yeah..." she said watching the girl suspiciously

_She's too familiar to Kagome. I don't like her..._

After the people stopped talking and watching her, Kagome made her way towards Kikyo and Inuyasha, but was stopped by a misteryous prince.

"Miss, you look very beautiful." the blonde haired man said

"Uh, thank you. I'm sorry but I -" she was cut off by the man - "Wanna dance?" - "No, I really have to-"

"Miss, I insist!" he said dragging her by the hand

"She said no. Are you deaf or what?" Kagome looked up to see a silver haired boy, much to her surprise

"I'm sorry." the prince said leaving, making the black haired girl happy

"Thank you, Inuyasha." she said smiling at him - "Uh, sorry do I know you?" he asked confused

Something about this girl seemed familiar to him, but he didn't know what.

"Yes! It's me, Kag-" and yeah, she was cut off by no other than Kikyo

"Inuyasha! What are you doing with this girl? Come, we have to dance." ignoring Inuyasha's protests Kikyo glared at Kagome

"What's her problem? Ugh, I hate her even more now!"

"Why? Because she took Inuyasha away?" a familiar voice said. Kagome quickly turned around, only to see the princess. - "Your Majesty." the girl said bowing

"No need to do that. And call me Sango. - "And my name is Kagome." - "Kagome, tell me what's your problem with Kikyo?"

"I... I can' tell you here." -"No problem. Come with me, we will go to my room." Sango said smiling friendly

They entered and Kagome started to speak.

"Well, the truth is I came here because I wanted revenge."

"Revenge? On who?" the princess asked- "Kikyo."

"But, why? What she did to you?" the brown haired girl asked - " She destryed my entry life. Actually, she is my sister." Kagome repiled

" She is your what?" she asked surprised- "My sister. Let me explain."

She started saying how Kikyo had to be transformed into a cat by the witch, but she pushed her in her place.

"I can't believe what that bitch did to you! I never liked her, but don't tell Inuyasha that." - "I had did the same if I was in your place." Sango said

"I don't know what to do. If Inuyasha finds out that I lied, he would hate me! And I don't want that..." the raven haired girl said and strated to cry

"Shh, don't cry Kagome. Tell me. Can I do something? Maybe, I could make her go to jail?" - "No! Sango, how can you say that? I don't want her to go to jail! I just want to get revenge!"

"Kagome, I understand you perfectly, but, how do you plan to do that?" the princess asked with a soft voice

"I don't know! Even though I know she should go to jail... I just can't..." - "Kagome, she destroyed your life! One way or another, the police will find out. And, even though you said you hate her, it seems like you still love her."

"I don't love her, ok?" Kagome yelled angrily " I'm just confused!"

Little did they know that someone was listening to their conversation. After Kagome calmed down, she and Sango made their ways to the ball room. They found the room in a big mess. All the people were yelling.

" What's happening here?" Sango yelled

"Princess Sango, my name is Edward Anderson. I'm from the police, and I'm here to arrest Kikyo Higurashi."

Sango and Kagome frozed. "Sango, did you call the police?" the black haired girl asked - " No, I didn't!"

"It was me who called the police." they looked at him with wide eyes

"I-Inuyasha?"


	8. Chapter eight

**Ooo**

"I-Inuyasha?"

Everyone frozed. _Why did Inuyasha call the police? _

"But... how could you turn Kikyo down?" Kagome asked

"Keh! You should thank me, you know. I heard you speaking with Sango." he replied

"How could you do this to me, Inuyasha? I thought you loved me!" Kikyo looked hearbroken, but the silver haired boy responded coldy.

"I loved you. I can't believe you did this to your own sister!" he yelled angrily. "It's not my fault Inuyasha! I had to do something! She was a burden, don't you understand?"

A policeman came from left and took her arm, and another one from right did the same. "No! Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled trying to escape

"She's right. She didn't do anything wrong." a familiar voice for the two sisters, was heard.

Kagome stopped breathing for a second, when she saw the youkai woman that transformed her into a cat.

"You!" she yelled. "What are _you _doing here?"

" I came to save your sisters butt. Isn't obvious?" she replied putting her hand in her beautiful white, wavy hair.

"You came to save _me_?" Kikyo asked not believing her ears. "You, who wanted to make me spend my whole life as a cat? I think your kidding me."

"No, dear, I'm not kidding. I think you have potential." the youkai woman responded smiling devilishly

"Potential? Potential for what?" the black haired girl asked confused. "To help me, my dear." as she answered, she said a spell under her breath and the whole room disappeared.

**Ooo**

"Huh? What's happening?" Kagome asked, sawing that just her, Inuyasha and Sango were left alone in the room.

"That damn witch disappeared with Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled furious.

"I wonder what that youkai witch wants with Kikyo." Sango wondered, looking across the room. "And, what happent to all the guests? And my mother?" she asked worried

"I don't know, maybe they were all teleported to their own homes." the boy said

"But my mother is leaving _right _here! This is the castle, Inuyasha!" she yelled to him, but regretted immediately.

She sent to him an apologetic look, and he understood it.

"I'm very worried! What if that witch and Kikyo make an alliance? And, what if Sango's mother disappeared for real? Everything is so confusing!" the raven haired girl said quickly, looking very panicked.

"Relax, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I know Kikyo very well, and even if that crazy youkai witch would propose that to her, I'm sure she wouldn't accept." he reassured her

Kagome nodded, calming a bit.

**Ooo**

Kikyo woke up, but saw nothing. It was only black in front of her beautiful white face.

"I see that you are up, Kikyo." a woman voice was heard

Kikyo didn't see very well who was talking, but she did know the owner of the voice. "Witch! Why did you brought me here? And were is everyone?"

"You don't have to worry about the others. I sent them back to their homes." the woman said coming out of the dark. "And, I brought you here because I need your help."

"My help? Why would _you_ need my help, witch?" Kikyo harshly asked.

"Please, Kikyo, don't call me 'witch'. My name is Hitomi. I would be happy if you'd call me like this."

"Very well then, Hitomi. Tell me, why do you need my help?" she asked. "Because I want the Sacred Jewel." she responded simply

"The Scared Jewel? What's that?" the girl asked confused

"Oh, come on. I think your parents should've told you about the Jewel." the youkai woman said

"Well, they didn't! Maybe they would've do it, but you killed them! You stupid witch!" she yelled

"Hey, hey. Watch your language, human girl. And, let me explain it to you."

"Your parents, Hikari and Haru, were mages. Your father had the power to use the earth, and your mother was a priestess. She looked exactly like Kagome and like you. You mastered the earth power like your father, and Kagome the priestess powers like you mother. In that time, I wanted to kill your parents because they took the Jewel away from me. I wanted that jewel because with that, I could've become the most powerful youkai in the world. But that's when your parents comed in, and ruined my plan! I wanted revenge, and I wanted to kill them. And guess what? When I arrived at their house, I found just two little girls. "

"Yeah, me and Kagome." Kikyo cut her off.

"That's right. Anyway, to get revenge I had to kill one of you two. I wanted to kill Kagome. But I didn't do it. I transformed her into a cat, thinking that she would die one day from hunger or something. But she didn't, she-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You want to tell me that you wanted to make Kagome a cat? Not me? Then why you said that you want to make me one?" Kikyo asked

"I knew that you wouldn't let yourself be transformed into one. I knew that you would put Kagome in your place. It was obvious that you hate her." the youkai said

"That's right..." the girl said silently. "But there's something that's still bugging me."

"What is it?"

"How come Kagome can transfrom into a human?"

"Her powers are coming to surface. And yours , too." Hitomi said. " You didn't let me finish. I need your help because I want that Jewel. And with our powers together, we can have it. We can be the most powerful in the world!"

Kikyo remained silent.

"So, Kikyo, will you help me?" Hitomi asked smiling

"Yes."

-X-

**And this is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! If they are some grammar mistakes, not hesitate to say it! It will help me to do better! **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes."

Hitomi smiled pleased. "Good. Then, we should start training you."

Kikyo nodded. _ Now that I decided that I would help her, I should be prepared to fight Kagome and Inuyasha. _She smiled sadly. _Inuyasha..._

"Now, as I said, Hitomi said loudly, you mastered the earth power like your father. We should go outside, and see what you can do."

Hitomi said a spell under her breath, and the two of them appeared in front of a house. "This is were we would be living, Kikyo."

The girl looked at the house. It was a little house, with small windows and a big door. They entered the house.

"The kitchen is right in front of us. The bathroom is upstairs."

Kikyo and Hitomi walked upstairs, and stopped in front of a white door. "This is your room. Mine is right next to yours, but I wouldn't stay here just as long as I would train you."

Hitomi left, leaving Kikyo alone. She entered the room, and looked around.

Kikyo's POV

I glance through the door on my left where a quite spacious room folds out. The walls are white, along with the ceiling and the door to the walk in closet. Light filters into the empty room from the large window facing the driveway below. A bench is built into the wall underneath the window, but is dusty and dirty from not being used at all. The light above still hasn't been put in, and the tap of my feet bounce off the walls. **( A/N I had a little help from my friend here Hehehe) **

**Ooo**

**A/N Sorry I know it's short but I said I should upload it anyway! I promise the next chapter would be longer! This week I don't know if I can update, because I will be busy. Gomen TT_TT**


End file.
